


Of Showers and Parties [Oikawa Tooru]

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Oneshot, Seijoh - Freeform, Seijou, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Oikawa Tooru x Reader}</p><p>Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime © Furudate Haruichi {Haikyuu}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Showers and Parties [Oikawa Tooru]

**Author's Note:**

> Nomikai is a type of party that Japanese professors tend to organise for their students (and are immeasurably boring most of the time)

She stared solemnly at her drink, swilling the golden-coloured liquid between her fingers, and wondered _why. Why the hell did this have to happen to me?_  
  
She side-glanced at the guy sitting a few seats away from her and cringed at his boisterous manner. A flock of girls surrounded him, giggling at his every word. She sighed and turned her attention back to her drink. Trust her to have joined the most failed nomikai of the year, when she had actually succeeded in avoiding all the others.  
  
Thankfully, the failure was so evident that the participants started dispersing early. Relieved, she stood up to follow her collegemates outside.  
  
Oikawa’s gaze followed her as she walked away from the table. Turning to the _annoying_ pack of followers, he graced them with a charming smile and made his way to the exit.  
  
“Oh, Tooru, are you leaving already?” one of the girls purred, launching herself at him, almost tackling him to the ground. He had to put all his strength on one leg to maintain his balance against the _projectile_ , who hung herself from his neck giggling uncontrollably.  
  
A vein popped on his forehead and he had to feign his sweetest smile to get her hands off him, lest he’d _jump serve_ her across the bar. Having girls squealing around him was fun, but _enough was enough_. He side-glanced at the only girl that had not been working her ass off to get her hands on him and sighed.  
  
He had tried to get her to talk to him multiple times throughout the semester for she was an _irregularity_ in his book -I mean, who wouldn’t leer over him? Only Iwa-chan, and he didn’t really count- and had got himself graciously ignored. Repeatedly. He had told himself that it didn’t matter, _he wasn’t really bothered by it, no, nope, not even a little bit._ Yet he had spent day after day watching her every move, trying to discern the slightest sign that she was actually interested in him, only to find himself completely disregarded.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t move on, even though she had shown no interest whatsoever. Observing her so carefully all this time, he had noticed all the little things that she did and _made her unique._ Her intense gaze when she concentrated; the little pout that she did when she was annoyed; the glimmer in her eyes when something good happened; the snarky comments; the little half-smile that crossed her face when she was proud with herself; even her resting bitch face was adorable _–not that he’d ever tell her that._  
  
Slowly, she had grown on him. His attention was misplaced though, because she seemed nowhere near willing to return his feelings. He stared at her as she went out in the street and sighed.  
  
[Name] was watching as he stood up right after her to follow the dispersing party, a whole bunch of girls fighting over him. For a single moment, she saw him glancing towards her but she averted her gaze. As if she could afford dwelling on him right now.  
  
She cursed her fate once more for joining the stupid nomikai. She didn’t need to be reminded how much she hated being in the same space with him. How much she hated his smug smirk when basically everybody leered over him; his stupid attempts to make her part of his harem; his obnoxious face; but most importantly, how much she hated _being drawn to him._ Trust her to go and fall for the one guy that was able to rub her face in the dirt. W _hy did this have to happen to me?_  
  
The alcohol was definitely not helping her temperament; she let an irritated tsk escape her lips and jerked her arm through the sleeve of her coat. Without paying attention to her surroundings, she pulled her other arm back to put on the other sleeve, but never managed to as her fist made contact with something hard.  
  
Oikawa had been looking at the floor, his brain running multiple simultaneous calculations about how he could get her to at least grace him with a single smile before the night was over and didn’t notice her stopping abruptly. Her fist landing on his nose had brought him way too harshly back to reality.  
  
“Owww”, he grunted at the impact, pain exploding in his head. His hands flew to his face and he cradled his nose, warm wetness spreading through his fingers.  
  
“Tooru! You’re bleeding!” a girl shrieked.  
  
[Name] turned around horrified, an expression of genuine worry adorning her face. If his nose had not been bleeding torrents, Oikawa would have been delighted at the view.  
  
“Oh my… Oikawa, I’m so sorry!” she blabbed.  
  
“I-it’s okay…! No big deal!” he laughed awkwardly making more blood flow out of his nostrils.  
  
“What are you talking about?! You’re bleeding!” she said, eyebrows knitting together. She had never looked at him like that before.  
  
His stupid grin hid behind tissue being pressed against his nose; she had actually placed her hands _on his freaking face._ His heart did a double-take.  
  
“Pinch your nose!” she fussed, widening his grin. “And we need ice! Your clothes are a mess!” Realising that she was going a bit overboard, she took a deep breath. “Listen. My house is just a block away from here. Come over and I will give you ice and clean up your clothes”, she stated, not taking a no for an answer. Not that he was going to refuse anyway. He nodded and followed her happily, ignoring completely the scowls of the _fan-flock._  
  
  
  
“Here”, she handed him an ice pack. Releasing the death grip on his nose, he checked if the bleeding had stopped. Seeing no red liquid flowing out, she sighed relieved. “You can take a shower if you want, but be careful with the water temperature. If it’s too hot, your nose might start bleeding again.”  
  
“Yes mum!” he grinned happily. She shallowed a snappy retort, limiting herself to a snort. She was at fault after all.  
  
“And give me your shirt. I’ll throw it quickly in the washing machine.” His grin having suddenly decreased to a –sexy¬- smirk, he unbuttoned slowly his shirt gifting her with an _unparalleled_ view of his well-toned torso. Grabbing the article hastily, she bolted to the washing machine. Bare-chested and still smirking, he marched to the bathroom to clean his bloody mess.  
  
  
  
  
She stood in front of the washing machine, arms crossed on her chest, cursing her clumsiness. _Why did I have to hit him specifically?_ Now she had to deal not only with his annoying smug face but also with herself. She wanted so much to _get a taste of his lips…_ She mentally slapped herself and stared at the machine that whirred his shirt around, wishing it to _finish already_ , to have her predicament finally end.  
  
The door of the bathroom creaked open and she craned her neck to look at him, regretting her action immediately. He was almost naked, only his boxer briefs covering his groin, and rubbed his still wet body with a small towel, trademark smirk reigning on his handsome face adorned by soft brown tufts spiking towards every direction. He was _ravishing._ And all she could do was stare flustered.  
  
“How the hell can you be so se-”, she muttered, enchanted by his view. _HOLY SHIT. I said that out loud!_ She shut up mid-sentence completely freaked out. Too late.  
  
Trying to process her words, he fixed his gaze on her face. _She said what I thought she said, didn’t she?_ There was little doubt to her intentions however, considering how she had been gaping at his _naked body._  
  
Closing the distance between them, he brought his face one breath away from hers.  
  
“Thanks for looking after me”, he whispered seductively.  
  
“I- Ah, I had to”, she mumbled. “Considering how I hit you in the face.”  
  
“You can hit me again if it’s gonna make you feel guilty and make it up to me”, he let a small laugh, his mouth barely not touching hers.  
  
“Huh? What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!” she squinted at him, holding her position.  
  
“Nothing too complicated really”, he said and brushed his lips against hers. “Just that I’m looking for an excuse to have you kiss me. So, will you hit me?” he laughed pulling way. She stared at him actually considering hitting him _for real._ “Gosh, [Name], you’re taking too long to make a simple decision!” he said, frustration lacing in his tone. “I can’t wait anymore.”  
  
He leaned in until their mouths pressed together. Facing no resistance from her part, he parted his lips to deepen the kiss, sucking on her glossy skin. His hands wrapped around her, one tangling into lush locks and the other resting at her waist.  
  
She hated to admit it, but he was _one hell of a kisser._ She found herself yearning for more; more of his kiss, more of his touch, more of _him._ Her tongue peaked reluctantly from her mouth, passing over his lower lip and her fingers clawed at his nude chest.  
  
“Heating up fast, huh?” he smirked against her mouth.  
  
“Shut up”, she silenced his words with her lips, attacking him with unforeseen ferocity. She bit on his lower lip and her tongue invaded his mouth taking complete control over their pace. In an attempt to overpower her, he moved forward effectively pressing her against the washing machine. Her body tensed against his torso as the vibrations flowed through her. Grabbing the opportunity, he broke away and let his fingers sneak under her clothes.  
  
“I really want to see you squirming on top of the washing machine”, he whispered in her ear and proceeded to unbutton her jeans. Instead of resisting she pressed her lips against his once more and let the trousers pool around her ankles. He cupped her rear and sat her on the machine, his hips settling between her legs. She pulled her T-shirt over her head and leaned towards him, her mouth seeking the skin of his neck.  
  
He felt her body vibrate in sync with the machine and a moan escaped him. His hands massaged her breasts but he wasn’t satisfied. He wanted to make her come; come _for him_. He wanted to give her an orgasm so strong that it’d blow her mind.  
  
Sliding on his knees, he looked at her almost pained face. He knew that she wanted more. And he was going to give her exactly that. His hands spread her legs apart and he pressed a finger against her core over her underwear. Even through the textile, he could feel her wet and pulsating, asking – _begging_ for release. She was staring at him with unquenchable desire, eyes glazed over, lips parted, breaths coming out in pants.  
  
He hooked her legs on his shoulders and pulled her towards his face, balancing her body on the edge of the washing machine. He pushed her underwear aside and stared at the _beautiful_ folds in front of him, smiling triumphantly.  
  
His mouth latched on the sensitive skin, eliciting a loud moan from her. Her fingers tangled into brown locks and she tugged at his hair as his tongue circled her entrance. He lapped at her wetness, making her lock her ankles around his neck, her toes curling with each of his movements.  
  
She squirmed under his lips as he found and toyed with the small bundle of nerves, bringing her one step away from coming undone. Seeing her so lost, he couldn’t help but want to tease her. He pulled away and grinned as she stared at him confused and frustrated.  
  
“I was so freaking close, you asshole!” she grunted, effectively widening his grin. She wouldn’t have any of his bullshit, however. Her fingers dug deeper in his hair and she pressed his face against her warmth.  
  
Unable to escape her grip, he surrendered. His lips found her button once more and he sucked on it until her legs tightened around his shoulders and she threw her head back, letting her orgasm wash over her whole being.  
  
Her grip on his hair relaxed and he stretched to his full height in front of her. She turned her gaze to his face and he leaned in to kiss her. As his mouth reached hers, the washing machine beeped loudly signaling the end of its cycle.  
  
“You gotta put that shirt in the dryer as well, don’t you?” he smiled against her lips.


End file.
